


Morning Cuddles

by victimbucky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly Dean, Grumpy Castiel, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victimbucky/pseuds/victimbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from poltergeistcas:</p><p>short and sweet.<br/>domestic!destiel, early morning, cas is not a morning person,<br/>very grumpy, lotsa cute, lotsa fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to be doing a variety of these prompts to help me put words onto the computer or on paper and help me for future references when i decide go to university for englishbut i need to be able to word out my thoughts and ideas properly, so here we are!
> 
> and if you want you can follow me on tumblr and give out more prompts :)
> 
> www.deafdean.tumblr.com

Sunlight shone bright through the bedroom from their hotel room the winchester brothers had rented the past couple days cause they were too sore to drive back to the bunker after a hunt. Sam was still snoring away on his bed, and on the other bed had Cas and Dean, who was currently trying to wake other up. Cas is a human at the moment, but helped out as much as he could with his knowledge and fighting skills. While he was great at hunting, doing other mundane things on the other hand, was a complete different story. Getting the once-angel to sleep was hard enough, waking him up, was even harder.

  
Dean opens his eyes and groans at the bright light flowing into the room and curses at Sam for forgetting the close the curtains. He sits up and rubs his hands over his face trying to wake himself up. As he’s doing that, the other occupant in the bed rolls over and curls into dean’s side trying to get into his warmth. Dean looks over and smiles as Cas leans into Dean’s hand when he runs his finger’s through his hair. Dean leans down and places a kiss on his cheek, and chuckled when Cas twitches and hides his face further in the pillow. Dean kisses his head, then his neck, then both his collarbones, and then his chest where his heart resides.   
  
Cas groans and opens one bleary eye to look at Dean, “What on earth are you doing, Dean?” Dean gives him and innocent look and tilts his head to the left to look at him better, “I have no idea what you’re talking about baby.” Dean lets out a laugh as Cas glares at him from the nickname, “I am not your car, Dean. I meant why are you waking me up.” Cas grumbles as he rolls over on his stomach looking away from the hunter. Dean rolls his eyes lovingly and rubs his hand up and down his back lightly, smiling when Cas’ back clenches up. “Geez, aren’t you a ball of sunshine this morning. I’m awake, and I wanted your company.” Cas sighed deeply at the comforting hand on his back, helps him almost forget that his wings aren’t there, almost. “Did you really have to wake me up for that?” He said as he turns his head back over to look at Dean.

Dean stills his hand when Cas looks at him, and laid back down on his side facing him, “Yep, you’re rather boring company asleep Cas.” The once-angel squints his eyes at Dean, and sighed again as he rolls back over facing him. “Fine, you win this time. But next time, don’t wake me up.” Dean laughes as he wrapped his arms around Cas when he snuggles into him, “Can’t promise you anything.” Cas shakes his head and gives Dean’s chest a light kiss, then looks up at him with a soft smile while placing his forehead on his “I know, but the thought of it counts” Dean closes his eyes, places one of his hands on Cas’ cheek then leans forward to give Cas a soft kiss on the lips. Cas smiles into the kiss, puts his hand over Dean’s, kissing him back. They pull back smiling at each other, until Cas turns his head and letting out a yawn. Dean laughs and ruffles his hair, then gets comfy, “C’mon, it’s still early, let’s go back to sleep.” Cas turns his head fast to look at Dean with a glare, “Now you want to go back to bed? What was the purpose of waking me up if you’re going back to sleep?” Dean winks at Cas then pulls him into his arms, “I just wanted to hear your voice. It’s comforting.” Cas closes his eyes and lets out a smile, “Fine, you win this round Winchester.” 

As Dean and Cas fall back asleep, Sam who was in the other bed facing away from them sighed, “I really need to start getting my own room. They have their lovey dovey moments every. damn. morning.”


End file.
